


It’s A Wonderful Life

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Even in an alternate timeline, Kurt and Blain were destined to meet.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	It’s A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, December 6, 2012** : So after seeing that promo and realizing that if Glee club never existed, Kurt never would have gone to Dalton (and wouldn’t have met Blaine, GASP!), I decided to fix it. :)  
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/37380343299/klaine-drabble-its-a-wonderful-life)

Kurt inhaled deeply wincing at the reeking odor coming from the bags he was currently sprawled on, fighting back tears. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take this anymore. Maybe if he just stayed here, the garbage truck would just take him away with the rest of the waste. Because that was all he was.

The lid of the dumpster creaked open, casting a blinding light into his eyes. Kurt threw his arm over his face, trying to shield himself from the sun as well as the attack that was about to come. They probably found something vile to pour on him.

“Hey, are you okay?” a soft voice asked, full of concern. Kurt blinked. That wasn’t a voice he was used to. And someone asking if he was okay? Never.

“Clearly. I just love taking a nap in here, it’s just so peaceful and sanitary,” Kurt snapped, unsure how to handle this situation. He didn’t know how to deal with people being nice to him.

“Here, let’s get you out of there then,” the voice replied, holding out a hand. Kurt took it, his eyes traveling up a well defined arm. Kurt swallowed. The arm was attached to some amazing shoulders which led to a gorgeous neck (complete with a bowtie) which led to the most beautiful head he’d ever seen. Well, he could do to lose a little of the hair gel. But still, he was definitely hot.

“Thanks,” he replied as the boy helped him out, another well defined arm carefully supporting his back and Kurt couldn’t help but blush a little because this guy was just being so gentle and frankly Kurt had never had a guy this close to him before. A very attractive guy. Who was smiling at him. And hadn’t let go of his hand. Oh dear god, say something. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

The boy shrugged. “I’m new here. My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt bit his lip, smiling as he shook Blaine’s hand. “Kurt.”


End file.
